The dispenser is a device which is generally coupled to the top of a sealed container full of gas, liquid or a certain content and serves to discharge the contents of the interior of the sealed container by a certain amount by the pressing pressure. The above mentioned dispenser is applied to various sealed containers which store cosmetics, perfume or chemicals or foods. At the top of the dispenser is provided a button that a user presses with hands.
At the button for the above mentioned dispenser is provided a nozzle through which to discharge the contents to the outside. From now on, the structure of the nozzle for a conventional dispenser button will be descried with reference to the Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0418954.
In the above Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0418954, there is provided a cosmetic discharge pump which has features in that the contents can be discharged as the discharge portion of a cut-away nozzle is open by a discharge pressure of contents as a user presses a press button of a discharge pump, which cosmetic discharge pump further comprises a sealed shaft 30 in the interior of the nozzle 22 so as to more stably bock the discharge portion 41.
However, the above mentioned conventional nozzle structure for a dispenser button has features in that the contents are discharged as the discharge portion 41 is widened by the pressure of the contents in a state that the sealed shaft 30 and the rubber tube 40 are fixed, so the discharge portion 41 keeps deforming while it is used, so air may be inputted into the interior of the cosmetic container through the discharge portion 41, which results in the spoilage of the contents.